All The Things She Said
by Alexzandra Breeze
Summary: About thinking back, about All The Things She Said even though she is really a he. ReixKai, not too obvious, one-shot


A/N: Not exactly based on All The Things She Said by t.A.T.u, but the song was used as inspiration and there are definitely similarities. On a side note, this was written for school. My teacher read it, apparently liked it and gave me an A; wonders never cease.

I do not own t.A.T.u or All The Things She Said, and neither do I own BeyBlade!

Please do read and review!

–

**All The Things She Said**

–

Right before your mind is filled with white-hot fire and electric jolts send your body shivering, a thought flitters through your hazed mind. _How could this ever be wrong?_ But it disappears a split second later when you are taken over by it, this powerful force, this pain tipped pleasure you sud­denly know you won't be able to live without. 

He is still breathing hard as he snuggles closer to you, making any kinds of blankets unnecessary, because the heat of your bodies can keep you both warm easily. He looks up at you with a dazed look in his wide golden eyes, jet black stands of hair sticking to his forehead, and a loving smile toying at the corners of his beautifully shaped mouth. Once again you have to ask yourself how anybody can think this could ever be wrong, and once again you don't find an answer, because this isn't wrong, in fact things couldn't be more right. He can tell you are thinking, he's once told you that your crimson eyes turn a bit darker when you do, and of course he would be the one able to tell, which again reassures you that he is the right one, quite possibly _the_ one. When you return his smile, he tilts his head up and presses a tiny sweet kiss onto your lips. Then he lies down again, and within minutes his breathing evens out, telling you that he is asleep, safe, warm, content, and above all loved.

You don't want to sleep straight away, you want to savor these moments, this first time, place it all somewhere in your memory where it will never be erased. You run your fingers through his hair, amazed at how soft and pliant it is, and long, but you're not really surprised, you knew he would be like this once you got him away from that witch, he would have been with now, if it hadn't been for you. For you, him, her even, and that song, _All__ the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, all the things she said_, except really, she's a he.

–

Your mind starts drifting, and suddenly you are back to the day, that certain day where his girlfriend, the size of an insect begging to be crushed and the mind of an ox, had heard that song and had started talking bad about those two girls, who accidentally met and fell in love with each other. You can still hear her words. "Man, somebody should teach those whores what a real man is all about, how stupid can they be when they want each other?" And then she had reached out for him and whispered in a way that should have been playful and seductive, but instead had made you feel extremely bad for him, "Cause you'd know how to give it to them good, wouldn't you, baby boy?" You had felt like knocking her out there and then. You had known just how good the back of your hand would feel connecting with her jaw, but you had held your­self back, knowing it wouldn't do any of you any good, and knowing that you really weren't supposed to knock your best friend's girlfriend out. In stead you had started talking, making everybody make fun of her for her old-fashioned view on sexuality. Even your other friends had thought it hila­rious, and while everybody had been having a great time, he had caught your eyes and smiled. That had started you thinking. A lot.

After that there had been incidents, little things he would do or say, little things that, looking back now, caused a chain reaction. His casual glances, his seemingly innocent touches had made you think about him constantly, and had in the end caused the break between you and your sometimes lover. You had said that you didn't know what was going on with you, that you needed to find your own feet again. Ap­parently this lover had been suspecting something, had obviously talked to his girlfriend and some of their male friends. Even today you don't know what that conversation had been about, but you do know it had resulted in him standing on your front porch the next night, battered, bruised and bloody.

You still remember what he had looked like when you opened the door. Calm and collected, but also on the verge of falling apart, loosing it completely. And there had been fear, too, so much fear, but at the same time there had been hope. Hope that you wouldn't turn him down, hope that you would take him in and just know what had happened without him having to tell you. Hope that you knew this was all for you. Hoping had made him glow, and you had known why, you had known how, and you had known who. You had even known you would have done the exact same thing for him. 

–

It had been a long way from then. He hadn't known what he wanted, and frankly you hadn't either, but you had wanted to stay strong for him, to be there whenever he would need you. The thoughts he had started in your head had made you realize that you might just be in love with him, and because of that, the decision had been easy to make. The decision to fight. You had known it would be hard, but you had been ready to do it for him, hold him when he would cry, tell him it would be okay when people were staring or giving them names, love him un­conditionally, something he had never experienced before. 

In the end the harassments had started fading. Slowly at first, but later on when the two of you together wasn't big news anymore, it had seemed as if nobody really thought of it as a problem, that everybody was okay with it, and that was when you started living fully. That was when the hard times were over and your days of flying high began. 

–

You look at him now, lying in your arms, happily asleep, no bruises marring his silky skin, no frowns of worry on his face. It had been a long time in the making, but it had been worth it all, he had been worth it all. _All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, all the things she said._ And with that you fall asleep too, the blan­ket covering both of you, your love for one an­other like a cocoon around you, protecting you like a promise of forever. 

–

The End

–


End file.
